


Day 31 - Hair Pulling

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [31]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The begining of a great weekend.





	Day 31 - Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Criminal Minds  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x OFC  
> Kink: Hair Pulling

Finally, the weekend had arrived. That’s all that Aaron thought about the whole week. This weekend would just be him and Megan. Jack was spending the weekend with his aunt, only coming back Sunday night, which meant they had the apartment all to themselves. He couldn’t wait to get home. All week, Megan had promised him one hell of a weekend, and he knew she would deliver. It was hard for them to have a very active sex life. Between his work, hers and having Jack, they had to get creative. This week in particular.

Jack had been sick for most of the week, which meant he had to stay home from school. Megan had skipped work so she could take care of him, telling Aaron that this would be the first time that Jack was sick since they moved in together and she wanted to be the one to take care of him.

Aaron thought it was sweet of her, but he knew that this was her way to prove to herself that she was good enough to take care of a child. Halfway through the week, Jack got better and asked if he could still go to his aunt. They were supposed to o to a dinosaur exhibit and he didn’t want to miss it. So, that’s where he was now.

Aaron got home and found Megan waiting for him in the living room, wearing nothing but one of his ties. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips. Making his way towards her, he saw her get up from the couch and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. While doing that, Megan made quick work on his clothes, stripping him down completely.

Pulling her closer, Aaron took her to the couch. His erection was hard enough to hurt and he could tell she was drenched with desire. He shoved onto the couch and told her to get on all fours. Aligning himself with her entrance, he could feel the heat that radiated from her. A hard thrust and he was in her. He heard her moan his name when he got inside of her and that made his cock twitch. Thrusting slowly at first, her moans and pleads to fuck her hard were filling his ears and sounding like sweet music.

Aaron’s hands gripped her hips tight, pulling her to him, with each thrust. Moving one of his hands to her long brown hair, he tangled it in his hand and pulled. A scream of pure pleasure left her throat, along with a plea for him not to stop. He felt her cramping around his cock, coming over and over again.

Megan never knew how much she would enjoy have her hair pulled until that moment. The sensations were taking her to new heights. Every pull would turn her on even more, making her coming over and over again. Each thrust equaled to a pull, which in return made her come, cramping around his cock and making him growl at the sensation of having his cock squeezed by her pussy. He was hitting her core with each thrust and that just increased her pleasure.

Aaron knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. Whispering in her ear to come again, he thrusted as hard and as fast as he possibly could, never letting go of her hair. The harder he thrusted, the harder he would pull her hair, the louder she would get.

When Megan heard him tell her to come, she knew he was close. Squeezing his cock inside of her, not only was making him get there quicker, but was also making her come a lot faster. She loved feeling him fuck her like that, on her hands and knees, hitting her core and pulling her hair. “We’re definitely doing this again.”, she thought, just before another orgasm took over her.

Feeling her cramping one more time, he gave a final hard thrust and came inside of her, filling her completely. Screaming his name, Megan reached her peak and so did he. Falling to the couch, they were both out of breath. Still, Aaron got up and retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned her up.

After being cleaned, Megan got up and put on Aaron’s button-down shirt. He saw her leaving towards the kitchen and come back with two wine glasses. Handing over one to him, she made a toast, with a huge smile on her face.

\- “To the beginning of a great weekend.”


End file.
